


In Which Harry Loses His Glasses

by bmw161064



Series: Harry Potter and My Terrible Imagination [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw161064/pseuds/bmw161064
Summary: ...and breadsticks are a wizard's greatest toolOr: Harry is a mess sometimes
Series: Harry Potter and My Terrible Imagination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058210
Kudos: 3





	In Which Harry Loses His Glasses

Everyone could see that Harry Potter was having a terrible day. He’d gotten up on the wrong side of the bed - quite literally - and it had thrown his day off balance. He had reached around on his bedside table only to find that his glasses were nowhere to be seen, or rather felt, and the thought of checking the table at the other side of his bed simply hadn’t crossed his mind. For you see, there was a reason as to why Harry wasn’t in Ravenclaw after all.

His lack of normal vision combined with his sleepy daze had no intentions of making his life any easier. It was a miracle that he was able to find his own clothing amongst the messy pile of robes in the dormitory that he shared with his fellow Gryffindor year-mates. On a normal day, he might have been able to ask Ron or Neville to give him a hand but as luck would have it, Harry had chosen to sleep in longer than them, after a particularly taxing night of trying to write the perfect potions essay - all in the hopes that Snape would have no reason to target him this time.

Breakfast in the Great Hall had ended quite a while ago by Harry’s estimates, so he decided to head down to the kitchens to see if he could ask the house-elves for some food. As he turned to leave the room, he remembered that his wand was probably a sensible thing to bring with him. He walked over to his bed and reached under his pillow, expecting to find it there, but little did he know that in his frantic attempts to find his own robes and get dressed, his wand had been knocked onto the floor and was now buried under a mountain of clutter. If only he had worked harder on his wandless magic, then maybe Harry's day could proceed as normal again. Maybe.

‘ _ Perhaps I left it in the kitchens, _ ’ Harry thought to himself as he made his way down to the kitchens, after all, last night he’d been very tired, but being hungry, he’d snuck down to the dungeons to grab himself a midnight snack as a reward for finishing his essay.

When he arrived at the kitchen, surprisingly there was not a single house elf in sight. ‘ _ Good _ ,’ he thought, ‘ _ I'm sure Hermione will be pleased because house elves deserve holidays too.’ _ And so, Harry helped himself to a bowl of fruit he found and began to reach around the room in search for something more filling.

After a while, he came across a long thin item. It was his wand! With his hunger now satiated, he made his way back to his dormitory in hopes of being able to  _ accio _ his glasses. 

He was now sure that his day was about to become alright again, but to anyone else at Hogwarts who caught sight of a glasses-less Harry Potter in mismatched robes with a burnt breadstick in his hand, perhaps the pressure of being the chosen one had gotten to him after all.


End file.
